Honest Game Trailers
Honest Game Trailers is a weekly comedy web series that humorously reviews games. It is a spinoff of the original Honest Trailers series. Honest Game Trailers is published by YouTube channel Smosh Games, 'which, at the time of the series' conception, was owned by the same parent company as 'Screen Junkies. Like Honest Trailers, Honest Game Trailers is narrated by Jon Bailey. The first episode was'' Mario Kart, published on March 8, 2014. Since 2014, over 220 episodes of ''Honest Game Trailers have been produced. The series is Smosh Games' highest-viewed series. In November 2018, when Smosh's parent company Defy Media shuttered abruptly, Honest Game Trailers went on hiatus for 5 months while Smosh secured a new parent company. In April 2019, virtually the entire Honest Game Trailers YouTube playlist was set to private, and only 2 episodes are officially available. Watch Honest Game Trailers playlist on YouTube ' Format ''Honest Game Trailers uses a similar format to the original series '''Honest Trailers. In their write-up on the Mario Kart video, Tubefilter noted that, "Honest Game Trailers uses the exact same formula as Screen Junkies’ smash hit. It features a deep-voiced narrator who purports to “sell” the games in question but only points out their flaws.... At first glance, Honest Game Trailers seems like a blatant rip-off of its filmic forbearer, but it is actually the latest partnership between united Defy Media brands. Screen Junkies is run by Break Media, while Smosh Games is part of the Alloy Digital network; those two companies merged last year. The decision to run Honest Game Trailers on Smosh Games is Defy’s latest attempt to take advantage of its properties’ related audiences." Some members of the Honest Trailers team are also involved in the production of Honest Game Trailers. For instance, head writer of Honest Trailers, Spencer Gilbert has been involved with Honest Game Trailers since its inception. Spencer is an avid gamer and is credited as a co-writer on all episodes of Honest Game Trailers. Likewise, motion graphics artist Robert Holtby creates the honest titles for both series. Production The first batch of Honest Game Trailers were created by members of the YouTube channel The Warp Zone including Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder and Ryan Tellez in collaboration with Screen Junkies writer Spencer Gilbert. At the time, The Warp Zone, Smosh Games and Screen Junkies were all part of the same parent company, Defy Media. Later episodes were written by the Smosh Games team, including Matt Raub. Publication Honest Game Trailers was originally released on Saturdays, but is currently released on Tuesdays. Like Honest Trailers, views have declined somewhat with changes to the YouTube algorithm and increased competition in the digital space. When Defy Media sold Screen Junkies in July 2018, the Honest Game Trailers series remained with Smosh Games. Jon Bailey continues to do the voiceover narration for both shows, despite them now being owned by separate companies. In November 2018, when Defy Media shuttered abruptly, Honest Game Trailers went on hiatus while Smosh secured a new owner. In February 2019, Smosh was purchased by Rhett & Link's Mythical Entertainment and almost all staff were re-employed. The fact that the first batch of Honest Game Trailers were produced by The Warp Zone team, not the Smosh Games team, meant that Rhett and Link were able to successfully claim The Warp Zone as one of Smosh's assets. This essentially saved The Warp Zone channel. After the acquisition, Rhett and Link gave The Warp Zone channel and all its IP back to its creators. This resulted in the Honest Game Trailers YouTube playlist being set to private in April 2019, presumably because it is unclear whether it is an IP owned by The Warp Zone or Smosh. Honest Game Trailers Commentaries Many episodes of Honest Game Trailers received an Honest Game Trailers Commentary video, where the writers watched the trailer and discussed their thoughts on the game in more detail. Writers Matt Raub, Spencer Gilbert and others hosted the commentary videos. Honest Game Trailers Commentaries videos were available on the paid subscription service Screen Junkies Plus '''from 2015 - 2017. was a show produced by Screen Junkies in collaboration with Smosh]]Screen Junkies Plus' was also home to 'Gamer Fights, ''a weekly 60 minute debate show hosted by Matt Raub. ''Gamer Fights was a spinoff of Screen Junkies' '''Movie Fights, but with a focus on game-related topics. 22 episodes of Gamer Fights ''were produced as a collaboration between Screen Junkies and Smosh, all in 2016. Screen Junkies Plus stopped producing new content in July 2017, and all content was removed in early 2018. The commentaries and ''Gamer Fights videos are no longer available on any channel or service, though they still exist and could be released at a later date. An example of the commentary format can be seen in this short Facebook video which is an excerpt from the full Mario Kart commentary. 'A couple of episodes of ''Gamer Fights were uploaded to the Smosh Games YouTube channel. Reaction videos and fan fiction Like the original Honest Trailers series, Honest Game Trailers has been the subject of numerous '''reaction videos and fan-made copies. The reaction video channel The Reel Rejects has published several highly viewed reaction videos for both Honest Trailers and Honest Game Trailers. For example, The Reel Rejects' Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Red & Blue reaction video has been viewed over 450k times. Production credits - Mario Kart Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Ryan Tellez Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Duration: 3:53 Views: 10 million+ Date of publication: March 8, 2014 See also * Please visit the Smosh Fandom Wiki 'for more information about ''Honest Game Trailers. ''The Smosh Wiki is a wonderful resource that includes a complete list of all ''Honest Game Trailers and dozens of full scripts for individual videos. * '''Honest Trailers Anime * Other Honest Trailers - featuring the one-off Flick Bait Honest Trailer and the one-off NewFronts Honest Trailer * Honest Trailers reaction videos * Honest Trailers fan fiction * List of Honest Trailers * Honest Trailers * Honest Trailers Commentaries Category:Honest Trailers Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Web series Category:2010s Category:Shows Category:Spinoffs